The Problem with Secrets
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Gintoki knew that one day everyone would figure out he was the Shiroyasha. He just wished that day would never come...
1. Chapter 1: Rain, Memories, and Events

**My mind wandered again and came up with this. It had occurred to me that no one really knows that Gintoki is the Shiroyasha save a few (like Jirochou, Katsura, Takasugi & Sakamoto). So I was wondering what would happen if people found out~ Anyway, enjoy & treat this as a serious arc in Gintama please :D !**

**Setting:** Edo, Kabuki District

**Pairing: **None.

**Disclaimer: **Gintama is NOT owned by me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem With Secrets is That they Always Come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter One:  
>Rain always brings about bad events and memories.<p>

"Oi, Oi, rain again?" Gintoki sighed as he looked out the open window behind his desk this rainy afternoon. Kagura looked up at her boss from her laying position on the couch.

"Again? God must be really sad over a girl," She said as she chewed on a sukonbu and Sadaharu yawned. Shinpachi pushed up his glasses.

"It is the rainy season, after all." He explained.

"It might as well be God's drinking season," Gintoki picked his nose.

"Or sukonbu season," Kagura added.

"What does sukonbu have to do with rain?" Shinpachi questioned.

"Shut up, Megane. Everyone knows sukonbu is God's favorite food and it makes him so happy he cries." Kagura stated.

"Kagura-chan, I think you've been lied to. Who told you that? What kind of lies are people feeding to you?" Shinpachi looked to Gintoki. "Gin-San, you shouldn't lie to her."

"What Pattsuan? I'm not lying. The thing about God is everyone can believe different things. So if Kagura believes his favorite food is sukonbu, so be it," Gintoki flicked the findings off his nose and out the window.

"Gin-san, I don't think that's a good reason to make things up." Shinpachi was ignored. Gintoki just blankly stared with his dead fish eyes at the rain. God crying, huh? What would God have to cry about? He was the most powerful man and the creator of the world (to some people). He on the other hand had lots to cry about, the silver natural perm thought. He had lost many comrades in the Joi war. He witnessed death and murder when he was just a young boy. Until he met Shouyou-sensei. Then he met Zura, Sakamoto, and Takasu-

"Gin-chan," Kagura cut off his thoughts. "We have to leave for the next job now." Gintoki glanced over, seeing Kagura and Shinpachi waiting by the door for him. They had looks of confusion, since they had not often seen their boss space out completely. Gintoki stood, grabbing his wooden sword and placing it at his waist. He then followed the two out the door to their next job, each of them carrying an umbrella.

* * *

><p>Hijikata Toshiro took a long drag of his cigarette, leaving it to hang in his mouth. He had a pile of papers to go through since Okita was slacking like the annoying worker he was. Hijikata picked up a second pile. Since Katsura fought in the Joi war, Hijikata figured that someone of his comrades now might be in the group he ran. Better than nothing, at the least. He picked up a paper. He skimmed through it. It didn't really give specific names, but things like 'an directionally lost idiot', 'a one-eyed leader', and a 'long-haired samurai.' However, one named stood out more than any of the others.<p>

"Shiro...yasha?" He read the name to himself. According to the report, the Shiroyasha was a samurai who wore white which was constantly dyed in crimson. The report from the man who witnessed this time of the Joi war went as follows:

'_This brave man...no...this samurai was probably a walking version of the bushido code. He cut down enemies at an incredible pace, helping out comrades. Yet, this samurai -the Shiroyasha- was different. How should I put it? He didn't look like he was fighting for this country or against the Amanto. He looked as if...he only wanted to protect his friends_.'

Hijikata grabbed the paper and crumpled it, tossing it behind him. A samurai fighting to protect his friends? Ridiculous. A samurai fought for his country. This Shiroyasha could not have been a samurai. Just a lowly man who didn't want his friends to die. People die, Hijikata irritably thought, and that's life. Its useless to do that, especially in a war. People were bound to die.

"Hijikata-san." A voice caught Hijikata's attention. He looked behind him, seeing Okita picking up the crumpled paper. "It's your turn to patrol," The sadist captain told him, opening the paper and looking it over.

"Ah." was all Hijikata said as he stood and grabbed his weapon.

"Hijikata-san, what's this?"

"A record from the Joi war. Since Katsura fought in it, I thought I might learn something reading the records."

"Ehh, that's smart considering it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The vice commander was ignored.

"Shiroyasha?" Okita read the paper again. "I heard he has a natural perm...Danna has a natural perm."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sougo. That no good silver haired bastard would never fight in a war. He'd run." Hijikata adjusted his jacket, heading for the door and leaving. Okita looked back at the paper and then the door. Perhaps Hijikata knew-

"Ahh...I forgot to kill him." Okita unenthusiastically spoke to himself, dropping the paper and heading out the door...

Hijikata took another drag of his cigarette as he headed down the soggy street in the pouring rain. At least it was starting to let up a little. The thought of a no-good natural perm fighting in the war against Amanto made him want to smash the guy's face in the next time he saw him. Well, perhaps his wish could come true, because the demon vice commander noticed the Yorozuya working on a roof a few houses ahead of him. From the looks of it, the roof was missing some shingles and such and currently had tarp over the holes. The three members of the Odd Jobs were wearing rain coats (probably not even theirs) and were hammering shingles into the roof. As Hijikata approached ever closer to the house as he was going to pass by, he could hear their conversation.

"Really," Gintoki complained, "I know our job policy is to do anything as long as we're paid, but fixing a roof in the rain? Gin-san is going to catch a cold."

"It can't be helped. The man's roof is in tatters and broke because Kagura-chan was running on it when playing Kick the Can with the other kids the other day," Shinpachi reminded.

"I didn't break the roof, I simply used it as a stepping stool to run away," Kagura said as she oh-so-casually broke through some shingles with a hammer.

"Kagura, this is all your fault. You're not going to get paid now," Gintoki said.

"Umm...Gin-san, you don't pay us to begin with." Shinpachi spoke.

"Well now you're going to get paid less than that. In fact, you should pay me instead for your troublesome acts." Gintoki hammered in more shingles.

"That wouldn't be a job then! Who would work for someone and pay them to do that?" Shinpachi shouted.

"You do. Starting now, you must pay me 800 yen (approximately 10 US Dollars) per hour plus a flat rate fee of 2000 yen (approximately 25 US Dollars)."

"I'm not going to pay you!"

"Gin-chan, can I pay you in sukonbu?" Kagura intervened.

"Why are you paying him at all!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Sure, sure. Pay me the fees in the worth of sukonbu." Gintoki agreed.

"Why are you letting her pay you in sukonbu!" Shinpachi questioned, before deciding to give up. He went to hammer another nail, when he glanced over and spotted Hijikata. "Ah, Hijikata-san. Good Morning."

"Oogushi-kun?" Gintoki turned his head at the sound of the mayo freak's name. He looked down to see the mayo freak just standing there, looking as irritable as usual. "What's wrong, Oogushi-kun? Did you get dumped by a girl and have to walk around in the rain to hide your tears?"

"Shut up Yorozuya!" Hijikata growled. "I'm patrolling because I have a real job!"

"Hah? What job is that? The one where you ruin food by putting mayonnaise all over it or the one where you pretend-play as coppers and run around with swords?"

"At least I'm not sitting in the rain fixing a roof." Hijikata rolled his eyes and began on his way again.

"Ah, Hijikata-san, you shouldn't walk around without an umbrella or you'll catch a cold." Shinpachi nagged.

"Don't worry about him, Shinpachi-kun. Someone like him won't catch a cold even if he tries." Gintoki snorted and went back to hammering. Hijikata snapped his cigarette but decided to ignore it and go forward. Stopping to watch the Yorozuya was not a good idea after all. If anything, his thoughts were confirmed. That silver perm bastard was definitely not the Shiroyasha. They were nothing alike. Sure they both had natural perms...and sure they both had excellent sword skills...and sure they both protect people...and yea, they both have a connection to Katsura in some way...Okay, who was he kidding? The Shiroyasha and Sakata Gintoki had a lot in common. But similarities were just a coincidence, right? Of course he was right. He was Hijikata Toshiro. He could never be wrong...but oh how wrong he really was without even knowing it.

* * *

><p>"Ah, thank you so much for fixing my roof," An elderly man thanked for the umpteenth time since the Yorozuya trio finished their work about thirty minutes ago.<p>

"It was no problem really." Gintoki scratched the back of his head as he opened his umbrella at the door. The three had only stayed to dry off, but now they were and the money was in Gintoki's kimono, so it was time to leave. "Call us again if you need a job done," He said before heading out the door with Shinpachi and Kagura. The three walked in the rain in a usual comfortable silence. It seemed to have picked up again along with a slight wind. Gintoki closed his eyes as he walked, listening to the pitter patter sounds of the rain hitting the different surfaces of his surroundings. The rain reminded him the the day he decided to stop fighting in the Joi war, when the rain poured on the dead- both the enemies and allies. The stench of the corpses and the crimson liquid filled his nose, and the cries of pain still rung in his ears.

"Gin-chan," Kagura caused him to open his dead-fish eyes so he could gaze at her. "You seem out of it today."

"I'm hoping the next issue of _Jump_ will have the manga I want to read, so I'm praying throughout the day in my head." Gintoki lied with ease, noting that Kagura seemed to think about it.

"I wanna pray too!" She declared, closing her eyes and beginning to walk on. He did the same and followed, with Shinpachi trailing behind.

"You two are going to hurt yourselves," He told them, but no one was listening. Thirty seconds later, both Kagura and Gintoki tripped in the mud. The trio arrived at the Yorozuya a few minutes later, and Gintoki claimed the bath first before Kagura could say anything. He leaned back against a wall of the rub, letting himself soak in the water. He already had washed the mud off, so he could of gotten out for Kagura, but decided not to. Besides, he was lost in thought again. Dreams of the Joi war and Shouyo-sensei were haunting him as of late. He hoped it was nothing, but could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. He thought of the facts. Takasugi was keeping low somewhere...but he's been doing that a while now. Katsura hadn't been doing anything as of late...but he remembered Zura was changing his ways somewhat and was probably doing something stupid with that weird duck thing Elizabeth. He hadn't been paying rent...but that was normal too. He still had a natural perm. Could there really be nothing wrong?

"Gin-chan! Hurry up in there before the mud in my hair dries!" Kagura shouted outside the bathroom door. Gintoki sighed to himself and then lazily replied,

"It'll look better that way." He heard her mumble something incoherent and Shinpachi scolding like a mother, before deciding to get out. Dressing in his sleeping clothes, he left the bathroom and walked passed an annoyed Kagura. He plopped himself on the empty couch (as the other one was currently occupied by Shinpachi), picked up an old _Jump_ on the coffee table, and then began to reread it. If nothing was wrong, then he wouldn't push it. He'd just live life like he normally would and ignore the dreams...

* * *

><p>One Takasugi Shinsuke chuckled as he gazed at the ocean in Edo. He took a single drag of his pipe and glanced over to one unconscious Katsura Kotaro, whom of which was tied up and chained to a wall of the abandoned building they were in at an abandoned port that also harbored their hidden ship. Zura's pet duck was there too, but Takasugi could not figure out if it was conscious or not with those weird eyes staring at him. He looked back over to the ocean with a smirk as one Yato named Kamui joined him with his usual smile.<p>

"What's got you smiling, Takasugi?" Kamui asked, joining in on the gaze of the water.

"The image of Gintoki's face when he realizes that he cannot protect everyone." Takasugi spoke, bringing the pipe back to his mouth. Kamui 'hmm'-ed and looked over to Katsura.

"How're you gonna get him to know we have his old comrade?" Takasugi only kept smirking. It was silent a few more moments before, "Ne, wouldn't be interesting to see everyone hate him if they learned he was the Shiroyasha?"

"Hmm...that would be interesting. I leave it to you." And with that, Takasugi took his leave. Kamui's smile grew wider, thinking of ways to expose the demon within the samurai known as Sakata Gintoki. It would be wonderful to see people no longer trust him after learning the truth. The samurai would be left with nothing and Kamui would have fun killing him like that. Turning on his heels, Kamui started off in the opposite direction,

"Shiroyasha...I will expose you to all of Edo."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter.<strong> **I hope you enjoyed it, and please please PLEASE review for me! **


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering after Midnight

**Yay, new chapter :D I'm super excited that people reviewed/story alerted/story favorite-ed. I'm glad you guys like it so far, so please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Review Response:**

**Kirabera:** I'm hoping that you'll like the idea this story will go into and that it will be epic :) I love to mess with people's character so Gintoki shall be messed with XD  
><strong>Ginallen: <strong>Thanks very much!  
><strong>IceCream9523:<strong> Thanks for liking it :)  
><strong>NioEin:<strong> Right~? Well, it's a secret!  
><strong>Kurasuchi:<strong> You're ranting does nothing to annoy me XD Spoiler schmoiler. It's good to know :)  
><strong>NekoiKurona<strong>**: **Apparently never until now XD I try my best!  
><strong>an . co .xx:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>TroublesomeZz:<strong> Die I say XD Lol...no, then how would I know if you liked it? Please don't die! The next chapter is here :D

**Setting:** Edo

**Pairing: **None.

**Disclaimer: **Gintama is NOT owned by me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem With Secrets is That they Always Come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Two:  
>Wandering out after Midnight is Never a Good Idea.<p>

"Shouyo-sensei!"

A young Gintoki hid behind his master as many men suddenly barged into the room. Yoshida Shouyo only glanced behind him and gave the boy his usual smile before pushing him away. The men yelled about the 'little demon that killed soldiers fighting Amanto' and that he was to be killed immediately. Gintoki's hearing became distant, suddenly fearful for his life, and clutched onto the sword he was given. He couldn't help but run once his master told him to, but couldn't run any farther after he got out of the school. He tried to catch his breath, falling onto his knees. The next thing he knew, the school was on fire. His eyes were widened and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. The school was completely engulfed in flames. The young samurai could feel the heat even though he was a good distance from the building. Where was his master? What about the men? Gintoki bit his lip..

"Sh...Shouyo-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Twenty-three year old Gintoki sat up in a rush. He heavily panted before swallowing and slowing his fast-beating heart with calm breaths. He blinked, his face feeling wet. He brought up his hand and felt dried up tears on his cheeks.<p>

"Oi, oi, are you serious? Gin-san doesn't cry." He spoke to himself, sparing a glance at the clock. It was only 2 AM. Dreaming about his old teacher made him feel old. "Recalling things are for people that are old. Gin-san's still young, you know?" He spoke again in a lower voice, knowing that these dreams were making him lose sleep. He figured it was unlikely that he would fall back asleep, so he decided to dress and go out for a walk to set his thoughts straight. After putting on his favorite kimono & washing his face, the natural perm head out the door quietly-as to not wake Kagura or Sadaharu- and then down the stairs. He yawned as he slowed to a stop at a 24/7 convenience store. He checked his pockets for any change, learned he had enough for a carton of strawberry milk, and then headed inside. He headed to the back of the store, where the dairy items were kept. It was then he remembered this store did not carry the company that made the strawberry milk he drank. Gintoki sighed, and then headed out the door from which he came and started down the empty street to go to the next 24/7 convenience store.

* * *

><p>Hijikata was stuck with the late night patrol again. If Yamazaki didn't have a stakeout, then it would have been all his. Hijikata tried to push it onto to Okita, but the sadist pulled some 'I need my beauty sleep' bullshit excuse on him. So, the poor mayo freak was stuck with late night patrol. He pulled out his cigarette carton, only to find that it was empty. Crushing the box out of irritation, he tossed the box in the nearest trash can, and started to head for the nearest 247 convenience store. Once he arrived, he headed up to the counter and asked for his brand of cigarettes. While waiting (as the cashier said he had to go in the back to get more), Hijikata heard the chime of the door opening. He didn't bother looking over, and pulled out his wallet for when the cashier came back. He closed his eyes a moment, hearing someone now standing in line behind him. He had this odd feeling to want to kill the guy behind him, but ignored it since the cashier came back with his cigarettes.

"Here, that will be 384 yen (approximately 5 US dollars)," The male smiled as he handed the vice commander the carton. Hijikata paid and then left hearing the goodbye of the man and then the welcome to the guy that was behind him. Hijikata stood underneath the overhang for a few minutes to light his cancer stick and take a drag of it.

"Tobacco will not fill the loss of a girl, Oogushi-kun," A voice said as they passed him. Hijikata whipped his head around at the annoyingly familiar voice, and saw none other than Sakata Gintoki.

"Yorozuya, neither will your damn strawberry milk," Hijikata replied as took note of the pink carton in the perm's bag. Hijikata raised an eyebrow at the silence that followed, expecting a reply. He blinked, noticing the tired look on the Yorozuya boss. "Oi, what's wrong with you? Not enough sleep?" Gintoki blinked, realizing that he was being talked to, before regaining his composure.

"Of course. So many women want my joystick that I can't get any sleep because of it." Gintoki slung the bag over his shoulder, and turned to walk away. "Bye Oogushi-kun. I've got to get back to the babes." And with that, Gintoki left. Hijikata snapped his nearly finished cigarette. That's what he gets for worrying. That no good perm bastard. Hijikata turned and headed the other way, resuming his patrol. He walked a few blocks, his thoughts unconsciously drifting back to the Shiroyasha. There really could be no way that the Yorozuya bastard was the Shiroyasha. It really couldn't just be true. At least, Hijikata wanted to know it wasn't true. Would things change if the man known as Sakata Gintoki was really Shiroyasha? Hijikata took another drag from his cigarette. Maybe- The vice commander ducked when a sudden trash can was whipped towards him. He unsheathed his katana.

"Who did that?" He shouted into the darkness, the only light being the lamp posts. A figure stepped out, wearing something akin to Chinese clothing. China girl? No, it wasn't a girl, but the person looked a lot like her.

"Ah, forgive me," The male spoke with a smile, "I wanted to test the reflexes of the demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro."

"Who are you?" Hijikata asked, his guard up.

"Kamui." Kamui simply said, before gaining that evil look of his. He attacked Hijikata with a sudden kick, the latter barely having any time to evade the attack. Kamui kept assaulting, at one point throwing the same trash can, and Hijikata slicing it in half. Hijikata continued to defend with the onslaught of hand-to-hand combat attacks, keeping himself distanced from the man.

"What do you want?" Hijikata asked when Kamui jumped back with a grin.

"Ah, sorry. I get carried away." Kamui stated before adding, "I'm looking for one man called the Shiroyasha. You know of him?"

"Shiroyasha?" Hijikata's eyes widened a fraction and then returned to normal a second later. "I don't. What's he to you?"

"Hmm? Too bad," Kamui tilted his head, "I want to kill him of course."

"Kill?" Hijikata repeated that to himself in a low voice.

"Maybe you know his real name," Kamui grinned. "Do you know a silver-permed samurai by the name of...Sakata Gintoki?"

* * *

><p>Sakata Gintoki sneezed. Maybe he was catching a cold. He was still wandering outside, but finally decided to stop at a park and drink his strawberry milk before it got warm. He sat on an empty bench by a lamp post and pulled the dairy carton from the bag. He opened the carton and leaned back in the bench. After taking a long drink, he looked up at the night sky, with the moon covered by the clouds at this particular moment; the sky's stars showing in the parts where the clouds were broken up. The natural perm samurai yawned, hoping when he got back he would be able to fall asleep. He then quickly finished drinking his strawberry milk, and tossed it to the nearest trash can, and began on his way home once again. He stuck his arm in his kimono like he usually did, suppressing a yawn with his other hand. He walked a little further, ruffling his own hair, trying to calm himself in the unusual silence. Usually there would be at least a drunk man or two walking around. It's not like everyone decided to quit drinking, right? Look, there was a man in a purple kimono turning now. Gintoki stopped. A man in a purple kimono...and it had golden butterflies on it.<p>

"Takasugi," Gintoki muttered under his breath, running to the corner that was up ahead and stopping at the alleyway entrance the man went down. And there he was, Takasugi Shinsuke, smoking on his pipe with that smug look of his.

"Yo, Gintoki," Takasugi greeted. Gintoki instinctively placed his hand on his bokuto.

"Takasugi. What are you doing here?"

"Taking a look at the world I'm going to destroy." Takasugi nonchalantly stated with a smirk, "Shiroyasha."

"Don't call me that," Gintoki spoke eerily calm, "I don't kill people anymore."

"Gintoki, that way of thinking will be your downfall." Takasugi stated. "Eventually someone will have to die and you will realize not everyone can be saved."

"I know that. But I will still try to save everyone," Gintoki said.

* * *

><p>Hijikata widened his eyes. Gintoki was the Shiroyasha? That couldn't be true.<p>

"By your expression, I'd say you know him." Kamui 'innocently' grinned.

"That no good useless silver perm bastard? What do you want with him?" Hijikata said.

"Like I said: I want to kill him." Kamui reminded. "Anyway, since you don't look like you want to tell me, I'll just kill you." Hijikata's eyes widened further when Kamui aimed to kill in his next attacks. Gintoki was the Shiroyasha. He couldn't get his mind wrapped around that fact. Maybe Kamui was lying. But the similarities and such...Hijikata coughed up blood. He looked down, seeing Kamui's arm sticking through his chest. "Bye-bye, Hijikata-kun."

* * *

><p>"Oh...I just remembered something I was supposed to tell you," Takasugi feigned the look of remembering something.<p>

"What?"

"That vice commander of the Shinsengumi...Hijikata Toshiro, I believe. Right about now Kamui is telling him your real identity," Takasugi revealed, "...maybe killing him too."

"Takasugi!" Gintoki stopped himself from chasing after the man who was now turning and walking away.

"Oh, one other thing," Takasugi stopped. "I have Zura and his pet duck. If you want them back, you'll follow these instructions." He dropped a piece of paper, began to walk, and then disappeared around a corner. Gintoki walked up to the paper and grabbed it. He unfolded it, read it, and then crumpled it. And instead of going after Takasugi, he turned and walked the other way.

That night, Sakata Gintoki disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a lot shorter than I wanted, and I jumped around a lot, but I hope you guys still liked it. As a warning: please don't expect quick updates. I fail at writing a lot at one time. I'll also try to make the next chapter longer. <strong>

**Until then, please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for Someone

**Yay, new chapter :D I got this out quickly since people keep reviewing (and I neglect everything else I'm doing). Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Review Response:**

**TroublesomeZz:** Thank you! Is it better the more you read it :3**  
>NekoiKurona<strong>**: **Well you have to wait on that. It won't come up till later!  
><strong>DarkAndStormyNight:<strong> Please don't hate me *cowers away* Please enjoy this chapter too :)**  
>IceCream9523:<strong> Glad you liked that part :D I'd laugh if he did. A Toshollow. Then we'd need some Ginigamis (ahah- get it. Gin and Shinigamis ahaha, I'm corny XD). Kagura meeting Kamui shall come soon enough~  
><strong>TheBlueWolf888: <strong>Action and bloodshed is always good :) Not in this chapter, but maybe suspense is~  
><strong>Karasu18:<strong> Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too. :)  
><strong>SC14297:<strong> Don't be tortured please . I don't want reader guts all over my story XD  
><strong>taoueriT: <strong>Thank you. :) I've always wanted to see more of Gintoki's past, so I like coming up with stuff to get into it. :)

**Setting:** Edo

**Pairing: **None.

**Disclaimer: **Gintama is NOT owned by me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem With Secrets is That they Always Come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Three:  
>When Looking for Someone, Check all the Places they Frequent<p>

"Shinpachi!"

Kagura shouted at the called man as soon as he entered the door.

"What's wrong Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked, entering the Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan is gone!"

"Eh? Gone?" Shinpachi repeated, opening the door to Gintoki's bedroom. It was empty, just a messy futon was laid out in the middle of the room.

"I heard him leave last night but he hasn't come back!" Kagura said, Sadaharu making a noise of something between a whine and a bark.

"He's probably passed out in a bar right now." Shinpachi reasoned, cleaning his glasses.

"But-!"

"I'm sure Gin-san is fine. Besides he can take care of himself."

"But what if he's hiding something."

"I highly doubt it Kagura-chan. The last time he tried to do something alone, we beat the crap out of him, remember?" Kagura closed her mouth, though she was still unsure of it. Even she had taken notice of the strange ways Gintoki had been acting. She noticed his lack of sleep as of late, his spacing out more than usual, and the fact that he seemed bothered by something. Yet she didn't ask him. She knew Gintoki wouldn't talk about it. He'd just change the subject and lazily pick his nose. That's why she hadn't said anything. If he wanted to speak about something, he would. Shinpachi knew that too.

Neither of them wanted to believe he was off doing something reckless though.

* * *

><p>Sakata Gintoki sat in an alleyway, staying out of sight from the people wandering the streets on either sides of the exits. He was next to a small dumpster, and had his legs bent out in front of him. His silver hair blocked the view of his eyes.<p>

"Meow," An orange tabby cat meowed as it sat in front of him. It stared up with deep blue eyes, begging for food with its look.

"What? I dont have food for myself right now, let alone you," Gintoki's head turned the slightest to get a better view of the cat. It made its way closer to him, settling for climbing on his lap and curling up on it. "Oi, oi, dont you have any instincts, stupid cat? I'm really dangerous right now, you know?" The cat only purred in response. Gintoki let out a sigh, leaning back against the wall of the building. He murmured,

"What a dumb cat..."

* * *

><p>Shinpachi and Kagura were attempting to continue their routine as usual. It was already 3 in the afternoon and there was no sign of Gintoki. Kagura watched television to try and pass the time and Shinpachi was cleaning to occupy his thoughts. When the phone rang, they both suddenly dived for it, though Shinpachi was the one who answered.<p>

"Yorozuya." Shinpachi spoke. Kagura tried to listen to the other side, but couldnt hear. "Kondo-san? Whats wrong...? Eh? Hijikata-san was? ...Okay. Okay. Then, we'll be there soon." Shinpachi placed the phone back in its receiver.

"What happened?" Kagura asked.

"Hijikata-san is in the hospital."

When the two Yorozuya underlings arrived at the hospital, they expected Hijikata to be in horrible conditions (unconscious, oxygen mask, pale complexion) based on how Kondo had said it. However, when they entered the room which contained Hijikata, he was upright, awake, smoking, and obviously pissed off. He noticed them almost right away while Kondo, Yamazaki, and Okita were giving him their full attention (well, not Okita; he was probably thinking of ways to kill Hijikata in that instant).

"What are you two doing here?" Hijikata questioned, holding the cigarette in his hands.

"Kondo-san called us." Shinpachi explained, heading up to the bed with Kagura.

"Huh? Where's Danna?" Yamazaki asked. Hijikata wanted to know too; he wanted to know if that bastard really was the Shiroyasha. The vice commander hadn't told Kondo, Okita or Yamazaki about it. He gave them the story of a red-head Chinese clothing-wearing guy named Kamui attacking him out of nowhere. Shinpachi and Kagura exchanged glances.

"We...dont know." Shinpachi said. The Shinsengumi members eached raised an eyebrow. "He disappeared in the middle of the night."

"Ah...I saw him briefly at the convenience store when I went to get a pack of smokes during patrol." Hijikata said.

"What did he say?"

"Some lies about women wanting his joystick." Shinpachi and Kagura sighed.

"Um, Hijikata-san, why did you end up in the hospital?" Shinpachi then asked. Hijikata gave the same story to them as he did the others.

"...Kamui." Kagura's expression turned dark and was about to leave the room when Okita stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"China girl, where do you think you're going?"

"To find Kamui."

"I don't think that's a good idea, China," Hijikata said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "He said he's out to kill Yorozuya."

"Eh?" Everyone looked to Hijikata as he stood.

"Wait, Toshi. Where do you think you're going?"

"To find that no good perm bastard to ask a thing or two. Then beat him for almost getting me killed." Hijikata said as if it was a fact, grabbing his Shinsengumi uniform.

"Hijikata-san, you shouldn't do that! You have a hole in your chest. Even though he missed your vital organs, you're going to reopen your wounds," Yamazaki said.

"Huh? What was that Yamazaki? It sounded like you said 'kill me if you want.' If so, I'll oblige." Hijikata said, sticking his cigarette in his mouth. Yamazaki shut up.

"Let him go. If he gets killed, then that's even better," Okita said. Hijikata glared at him.

"Sougo..." Kondo sighed, "Toshi, you should leave the searching for Yorozuya to us. You have to rest."

"I refuse." Hijikata stubbornly said.

"Kondo-san, what if we looked with him?" Shinpachi intercepted before a fight broke out. "We want to find Gin-san too."

"That's right," Kagura agreed, having to convince herself Gintoki was more important than Kamui at the moment.

"Hah?" Hijikata looked at them incredulously, "I don't need babysitters."

"Well," Kagura whispered to him, "it's either this or get stuck in the hospital." Hijikata thought it over in his head while Kagura grinned devilishly.

"Fine, fine. Wait for me while I get changed." Five minutes later, the three were heading out the door.

"Toshi, wait. I don't think this is a good idea!" Kondo called after him. However, they were already gone. The commander sighed.

"Kondo-san, we should probably looked for this Kamui person while they search for Danna." Yamazaki suggested. Kondo gave a nod.

He just hoped Hijikata would keep himself away from harm right now.

* * *

><p>Gintoki continued to watch the cat even with his hair blocking some of his vision. It was sleeping peacefully, as if sleeping on him was a natural occurrence. Dumb cat, he thought. It shouldn't easily trust others. That's how people get hurt. Listening to the the sounds of the chatter of carefree people, Gintoki let out another sigh. He glanced at the content cat.<p>

"Really...such a dumb cat."

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Hijikata looked at the two Yorozuya kids.<p>

"What do you mean?" Shinpachi asked.

"Where to look for Yorozuya," Hijikata stated, lighting a cigarette.

"We should try the local bars first. Then the cabaret bar, the host club, maybe the okami place." Shinpachi suggested.

"And the pachinko parlor." Kagura reminded. Hijikata raised an eyebrow. This many places?

"Oh, and maybe Madao knows." Hijikata was really going to give it to him when he found that damn silver perm. The first few bars hadn't seen hind nor tail of Gintoki, and the rest pointed out people with natural perms just to get them out of their bar.

"Hijikata-San, you can't kill him. You're a cop, remember?" Shinpachi said as he held back the irritated man. He was currently try to kill the owner of the bar they were in after he told them to shoo and snobbishly remarked that he didn't see anyone like that. Hijikata made a small noise in irritation, taking hold of the cigarette he left in his mouth. The bar owner was currently shaking in fear.

"Okay, okay. I saw him pass by my bar last night when I was cleaning up. He was walking normally, but suddenly started to walk faster. Maybe he saw something?" Shinpachi thanked the man and the three walked out of the bar.

"Well if he saw something, maybe the other places up ahead saw something." Kagura suggested. Shinpachi gave a nod, and Hijikata only quietly took a drag of his cigarette. Right now this was the only lead they had.

They hoped it would lead to something.

* * *

><p>Takasugi Shinsuke was highly amused by the current situation. A member of his Kihetai reported that Sakata Gintoki was currently being searched for by his two followers and the vice commander of the Shinsengumi.<p>

"Kamui," Takasugi glanced behind him, seeing the ever-smiling Kamui perched on a box. "I thought you killed the vice commander."

"I must of missed," Kamui innocently shrugged, though Takasugi knew better. "Besides, won't it be more interesting this way? It seems Hijikata-kun isn't telling. That'll make it all more interesting when your plan comes to play in two days."

"I see," Takasugi put the pipe to his mouth, before removing it and blowing out some smoke. "Any sign of Gintoki?"

"Hmm, nope." Kamui answered, before hopping off his perch. He headed for the door of the building.

"Where are you going?" Takasugi asked. Kamui 'hmm'-ed, opening the door of the building. He turned to face Takasugi, that grin still on his face. He closed his eyes as he responded,

"I think I'll visit that little sister of mine."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys think I'm jumping around to much between people? This is also short. Every time I type a chapter, it looks longer and then it gets on here and its a lot shorter. D: Oh well. I hope you guys liked this chapter too.<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions Never Go Well

**Warning: Slight spoiler in author's note if you don't read the manga! If you care, then continue on to review response and then to the story! If you don't then go ahead and read it.  
><strong>

**So it has come to my attention from reading the latest Gintama chapter (384), that Hijikata does in fact know about Gintoki being the Shiroyasha. My first thought: "shiiiiiit." Well, for all intents and purposes: We are going to pretend Hijikata doesnt know and that this takes place sometime after the Four Devas arc, but nothing after that. Mkay? Mkay! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Review Response:**

**Serena-loves-Angst: **Roger that :)**  
>TroublesomeZz:<strong> You shall see~ :3  
><strong>IceCream9523:<strong> Yes they shall. Or will they? Thanks :D  
><strong>little101: <strong>Fangirlism for the win ;)  
><strong>Oni-Hegura: <strong>Your love is received and thank you :)  
><strong>DarkAndStormyNight:<strong> Mwahaha! Suspense is fun! XD It's good to know I'm not the only one. :)**  
>TheBlueWolf888: <strong>Kagura has to watch her back now XD Hijikata always needs a babysitter or he'll kill someone XD The cat? Hmm...you never know. :D  
><strong>TripOverFlatSurfaces: <strong>I'm glad you like it! :)**  
><strong>

**Setting:** Edo

**Pairing: **None.

**Disclaimer: **Gintama is NOT owned by me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem With Secrets is That they Always Come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Four:  
>Reunions Never Go Well.<p>

Kagura and Shinpachi had retired to the Yorozuya after dropping an irritated Hijikata at the Shinsengumi. He protested that they should still look, but it was starting to get dark and not to mention that hadn't gotten any more hints besides what the one guy at the bar said. And thus, here they were. Kagura absently kept redoing her hair, listening to the sounds of the crappy television as some news was on. Shinpachi watched the t.v as one of the anchors gave a report of someone looking for their missing cat. It was an orange tabby with blue eyes. It liked to comfort people and responded when called 'Kin.' Shinpachi changed to channel in hopes of finding something else. He knew he had to be home by now, but he didn't want Kagura to feel lonely. Sure, there was Sadaharu sleeping on the other couch right now, but he realized that the redhead was sulking over Gintoki's disappearance.

"Kagura-chan," Shinpachi began.

"Megane, don't you have to go home? Don't blame me if Anego beats you up for it." Kagura intercepted, lazily picking her nose. Shinpachi opened his mouth to responded, but only earned a shooing motion from the other. Giving a sigh, Shinpachi stood.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Giving a last glance, Shinpachi headed for the door. Kagura waited until she heard the door and then close. Then another three seconds. After a final moment of silence, she darted to Gintoki's bedroom door and flung it open. It wasn't surprising to see it lacked the silver perm. The futon was still messily laid out. Kagura dived into it, burying her head into the pillow. Sadaharu peeked his head in the doorway to watch the Yato.

"Gin-chan." She silently said, muffled by the pillow. She lifted her head up suddenly. "I'll get my revenge for making me worry. I'm going to sleep in his bed, and eat his sweets, and get Sadaharu to pee on his _Jump_." She spoke to herself, standing up. She'd show him.

* * *

><p>Gintoki gave a light sneeze. The orange tabby in his lap opened its eyes, startled from it's nap, and looked up at the silver perm. From across the alleyway, a building selling electronics had aired the news on televisions that were on display. Gintoki nudged the cat with his left hand to reposition his legs that were falling asleep. It jumped down as he moved into a cross-legged position. Right after he settled back down, the cat sat back on his lap. He heard the news of a missing cat, and the one currently making itself comfortable on him certainly fit the bill.<p>

"At least you have a place for yourself," Gintoki told the cat in a low voice. "Stupid cat, why don't you go back home?" The cat only purred. Dumb cat.

* * *

><p>Kagura had fallen asleep in Gintoki's bed after getting changed and brushing her teeth. She even remembered to lock the door, shut off the tv, and turn the lights off. Sadaharu slept next to the futon. It was around two in the morning. Kagura shot awake when something crashed through the roof and almost onto her. She had rolled away in time and held up her hands in a fighting position. Sadaharu awoke and barked as the dust cleared. Kagura's eyes opened.<p>

"Oh? I missed," A familiar voice said.

"Kamui." Kagura spoke darkly. Kamui smiled innocently with his eyes closed.

"Ah, did I wake you? I meant to put you in eternal sleep." He innocently said. Kagura tensed when Kamui pounced, his smile replaced with the demonic one. He kicked upwards, she bent back. She brought her arm around to punch him, but he caught her arm and flipped her. She landed on her back but quickly bounced back on her feet and thrusted her fist into his abdomen. He flew through the bedroom doors and onto the coffee table. She ran at him, but he used a round house kick to send her into the closet where she usually slept. Jumping out, she kicked his shoulder and flipped back onto her feet, quickly following up with a punch that he caught. He pulled her forward, and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to cough up saliva and a bit of blood. He threw her forward, through the door that led to the entrance way. Kagura rolled on her back to a crouch position as Kamui came at her again. She kicked at his legs, but he jumped and then pinned her to the ground when he landed.

"Why are you here?" Kagura managed to say with his hand on her throat. His smile turned back to innocent.

"I have information of Sakata Gintoki." Kamui told her.

"Why-"

"Kagura-sama," Tama's voice suddenly spoke on the other side of the door along with a knock. "Otose-sama wants to know what's causing all the noise." Kagura glanced at Kamui. He whispered,

"I won't tell if you mention me." Kagura looked back to the door.

"There was a mouse and Sadaharu tried to eat it." She called to the door. There was a moment of silence that was inwardly making Kagura panic for once.

"I understand. I will inform Otose-sama. Good night." Kagura spoke a 'good night' back and waited silently as the two Yatos listened for her to leave.

"Happy?" Kagura glared at her brother. Kamui smiled further.

"Sakata Gintoki is in hiding."

"Hiding?" Kagura didn't believe that.

"Well it's fine if you don't believe me." Kamui stood, leaving Kagura on the ground. "Also, he's the Shiroyasha." Kamui turned to head back for the bedroom. Kagura followed after him, ready to attack in case he went at her again.

"What's the Shiroyasha?" She wearily asked.

"Ask Hijikata Toshiro-kun." And with that, Kamui jumped through the hole and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Tama looked up at the ceiling of the snack bar. Kagura said Sadaharu tried to eat a mouse. So why was Sadaharu currently in the snack bar, whining after breaking the door open? And why did her thermal sensor pick up another being besides Kagura?<p>

* * *

><p>When Shinpachi came in the next morning, he didn't expect to have two doors (plus the closet door) and a coffee table broken. Not to mention a hole in Gintoki's bedroom roof. Kagura was eating rice on the couch, already dressed, while Sadaharu asleep on the floor next to her.<p>

"Oi, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi called to her. She sent a glare to him, bags evident under her eyes. She wouldn't admit it, but after Kamui left, she didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want him attacking her again once she fell asleep. She could have chased him, but something in her instincts told her not to.

"What do you want, Megane?" Kagura asked.

"What happened last night?" Shinpachi questioned.

"Sadaharu tried to eat a mouse."

"Kagura-chan, Tama-san said Sadaharu had broken into the snack bar at the same time and started to whine. Plus she picked up another thermal reading besides yours." Kagura discreetly sent a glare at the Inugami for ruining her excuse.

"I..." She began, thinking she should probably tell the Shimura, "...Kamui attacked me last night."

"Kamui?" Shinpachi's eyes widened. Kagura said nothing else and stood, heading to the kitchen and putting the rice bowl in the sink. She then turned and left, headed for the doorway, and grabbed her umbrella. "Where are you going?" Shinpachi asked. Kagura turned.

"The Shinsengumi. You coming or not?" She asked. Shinpachi blinked but then headed out after her.

* * *

><p>Hijikata stared at records of the Joi war. He lit a cigarette as a breeze blew through the open doors that led outside. Kondo was forbidding him to leave in order to recover after he returned yesterday. Hijikata stubbornly denied the trip back to the hospital, so Kondo could only come up with that. Leaving the nicotine stick in his mouth, he picked up one of the records. Gintoki being the Shiroyasha still didn't sit right in his mind. That useless no good silver perm bastard being a killer in the Joi war? Seemed impossible. Yet why couldn't he deny it to himself when that China kid told him?<p>

"Toshi," Kondo's voice caught the vice commander's attention. "You have visitors." Kondo stepped aside and into his view stepped in Kagura and Shinpachi.

"What do you want, Yorozuya brats?" Hijikata asked irritably. Kagura stepped up.

"What's a Shiroyasha?" She asked. Hijikata's eyes widened a fraction at the question, while Shinpachi looked confused. When he didn't answer, she added, "I know you know. He told me to ask you."

"Kagura-chan, how do you know you can trust what he says?" Shinpachi intercepted.

"Who told you?" Hijikata spoke.

"Kamui." Kagura answered.

"Shiroyasha...is a man who fought in the Joi war." Hijikata finally stated after a moment of silence.

"Toshi-" Kondo was stopped by the raising if his vice-commander's hand.

"The Joi war?" Shinpachi repeated.

"A man said to look like a demon when he fought off Amanto despite his injuries." Hijikata said.

"Kagura-chan, what did Kamui say about the Shiroyasha?" Kagura ignored Shinpachi, looking straight at Hijikata.

"Did you know?" She asked now.

"Know what?" Kagura walked up to Hijikata and grabbed him by the collar.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi tried to intervene, yet was only ignored a second time.

"Did you know that Gin-chan was the Shiroyasha?" She asked now. Shinpachi looked on in disbelief at the question. Gin-san..the Shiroyasha? Hijikata kept silent for a few moments, before removing her hand and releasing it. He straightened out his collar before looking back at her.

"I know Yorozuya is Shiroyasha..."

* * *

><p><strong>Anddd done. So, that's all you're gonna see of Kagura, Shinpachi, and the Shinsengumi for a bit. Now we're gonna focus on Gin-chan :D You'll get to see the rest of that conversation later in the story. <strong>

**Until next chapter, please review, mkay? :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Instructions from Terrorists

**Hurray, a new chapter! I'm excited for the new Gintama episode on Monday since the Baragaki arc will be started. Anyways, enjoy 'cause its Gintoki time!**

**Review Response:**

**Serena-loves-Angst: **Why thanks :) My naming sense is wonderful lol jk XD  
><strong>TroublesomeZz:<strong> Here you go :)  
><strong>IceCream9523:<strong> Yes they shall. Or will they? Thanks :D  
><strong>little101: <strong>Yes she did :D  
><strong>DarkAndStormyNight:<strong> Wow, I actually went and reread that chapter since you told me. It was so long ago that I completely forgot. xD We can pretend they were _sooo_ surprised at Gintoki being in the Joi war that they didnt process him being the Shiroyasha XD**  
>TheBlueWolf888: <strong>It was so weird and funny at the same time. Calm down, its just a cat xD  
><strong>Alice P e a c h e s:<strong> Your review made my day when I read it :3 I assure you that I am a human - and not a gorilla - and of the female gender so therefore I cannot be Sorachi-sensei :)  
><strong>an. co. xx:<strong> Kagura is always cute (usually.) Thanks :)  
><strong>kurasuchi:<strong> I'm glad a got a review anyway :) The cat. His name is Kin :D But yea, its just a cat XD Zura (Zura ja nai, Katsura da!) is my favorite character :3  
><strong>KageKura:<strong> Maybe, probably an ass kicking. Maybe not. I haven't gotten there yet. XD

**Setting:** Edo

**Pairing: **None.

**Disclaimer: **Gintama is NOT owned by me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem With Secrets is That they Always Come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Five:  
>Following instructions from terrorists will lead to bad things.<p>

Shiroyasha stood in the middle of a bloody battlefield. Corpses of Amanto and humans were laid about, swords stabbed through some. Rain poured down from the blood red sky, black clouds covering most of it.

"_It's your fault_," A voice in his head whispered.

"No, its not." Shiroyasha weakly replied.

"_Everyone is dead because of you_," The voice echoed.

"You're wrong."

"_You cant protect anything_."

"You're wrong!" Shiroyasha began to run. A hand shot and grabbed his ankle, making him fall into the mud. He looked behind him, a corpse of a soldier was connected to the hand.

"You let me die." The corpse said.

"No I didn't." Shiroyasha pulled his leg back only to have his other ankle grabbed on to.

"You killed me." The Amanto corpse told him. "You killed me because I killed your friend."

"No..."

"You couldn't protect them."

"No..." Shiroyasha put his hands on his ears to block out the words of the corpses as they joined in.

"Gintoki..."

"Sakata Gintoki..."

"Sakata-san..."

"Gin..."

"Shiroyasha."

"_You killed everyone_." The voice in his head stated.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Gintoki jolted awake, effectively scaring the tabby sleeping on his lap. The cat looked up at him. He was sweating and panting slightly, running his hand through his silver perm.<p>

"A dream..." Gintoki whispered to himself in a reassuring way. He looked up at the sun, seeing it high in the sky. It must be around noon, he thought. According to the instructions he received, he had to wait until midnight tonight. He reached into his pocket after shooing the cat named Kin off his lap and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he read it over once more:

'_Sakata Gintoki, Stay out of sight for two days starting now. Talk to no one, tell no one, and don't secretly ask for help. At midnight after two days, head to the port and go to the third building. Any earlier and Zura will die. Disobey the instructions and Zura will die. -Takasugi Shinsuke_.'

Gintoki knew he shouldn't follow these instructions to the 'T'. He felt like he should tell Kagura, Shinpachi, or even the Shinsengumi, as much as he'd like not to tell those tax robbing coppers, lest he get beaten up again by his underlings. For now, at least, he'd have to find someway to leave a message without being seen or heard. He then glanced at the cat. Perhaps it would be useful after all; the dumb cat that is. First things first: he'd need some paper. After looking through some stuff in the alley, he found a small paper, and luckily a pen that he got to work (the first five he located didn't, much to his irritation). He wrote a quick message and picked up the cat. To the Yorozuya.

Gintoki looked at his home from the alley across the street. It looked empty up above (for the lack of yelling- but maybe they were just depressed he wasn't there...or secretly planning how to kill him and not leave any evidence...or make it look like an accident- Gintoki shuddered at the thought), but he saw Tama standing in front of Snack Otose sweeping the dirt. How he was going to pass her was beyond him. First plan down, but he could still use the cat. Instead, he looked at the cat- Kin, he recalled- and pointed at it.

"Listen you dumb cat, you better deliver yourself over to that house right there. If you see a big dog, don't panic because you're a man. And Gin-san knows that manly cats won't give into dogs. Got it?"

"Meow," was how the cat replied, as if understanding him. Gintoki nodded at it, putting the cat on the ground. Kin looked around for vehicles and people before sprinting across the street. Tama only watched it, confused, but didn't do anything as it sprinted up the stairs and sat in front of the house. Gintoki glanced at Tama one last time (hoping he wasn't seen, but wouldn't count on it with Tama being a robot with a thermal sensor) and then turned.

"Sorry, Kagura, Shinpachi. I don't think I can come back..." He muttered before walking away. He'd have to say that or the Kihetai member that was trailing him would've thought otherwise. Well, either the member believed him or was afraid of Tama, because the man was still following him. Well, whichever was fine, and Gintoki made a mental note to thank Tama for being intimidating even if she looked harmless to normal people.

* * *

><p>By the time it was almost midnight, Gintoki was getting either anxious, nervous, or a combination of both. Probably pissed too. At Takasugi that is. And maybe Zura for getting captured. And the Kihetai for being terrorists. And the guy trailing him for doing so. And the 247 convenience store that didn't have his milk. And the television for being a piece of junk. Well, that last one was off topic. But I digress.

Gintoki made his way to the port with a full moon lighting his way as he walked throughout the more rural parts of town- where there were no city lights to luminate the streets and the pitiful thugs and criminals lived in shabby homes broken down from time and nature. The Kihetai member was still trailing behind him, currently hiding in between some houses and peeking around the corner. Gintoki's left hand lingered on the hilt of his bokuto, letting the criminals peeping from the broken down homes that he was not going to take any crap from them. Yet, one stupid one however stood quite aways from Gintoki, a stupid grin plastered on his ugly looking face. He held up a rusty dagger and took on a rough-looking fighting stance.

"Hey, city boy, hand over yer money," The thug demanded. However, the silver permed man kept walking, pretending not to hear as he passed the man like he was not even there. The man only got madder at that. "Hey!" The thug attacked... The next thing the Kihetai member saw was the thug on the ground and his target sheathing his wooden weapon. The member looked at the thug again, but when he looked up his target was gone. Running up to the spot where the unconscious man was, he looked around. He then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The last thing he saw before darkness with the figure of Sakata Gintoki sheathing his sword.

* * *

><p>Takasugi stood in the back of the warehouse like building, the wide doors were wide open, letting in the moonlight. Kamui sat on a nearby box, his innocent smile sitting upon his face. Takasugi inhaled the dug from his pipe, exhaling the smoke a few seconds later. He glanced over to a beaten and still unconscious Zura plus his pet duck Elizabeth in the corner. Gintoki would be here soon. Gintoki would die soon. A few more seconds and it would be midnight. Three seconds...two seconds...one second...zero.<p>

As if on cue, Gintoki appeared at the doorway. He threw the limp Kihetai member into the warehouse, and then unsheathed his bokuto from his side. He looked at Takasugi, then Kamui, and then his vision then slid over to Zura and Elizabeth. They were beaten and bruised, but they would live. Not that it calmed Gintoki's anger any. He was on the verge of letting loose his inner demon.

"Takasugi," He snarled.

"Oh, Gintoki...or rather Shiroyasha. I knew you'd come. You never could leave a friend in need after all," Takasugi grinned as Gintoki's grip on his bokuto tightened at the mention of his other name. Though, Gintoki knew it was more of a second personality, a beast really. And that it was rapidly consuming him at this point. And if it did, he might not be able to stop. He might even kill someone despite deciding not to anymore. He'd have to get Zura and Elizabeth to safety and then take on Takasugi and the Yato boy.

"Takasugi, let Zura go." Gintoki spoke.

"Hmm, but that would be no fun," Kamui piped up. "He should be here to witness your death."

"Gintoki, you're alone, why sacrifice yourself for others?" Takasugi smirked.

"I'm not alone." Gintoki raised his bokuto.

"Are you sure?" Kamui grinned, jumping down from his box. "I mean, those who are closest to you know what you really are...Shiroyasha."

"How would they know?" Gintoki said.

"Because I told them." Kamui grinned. It was silent for a few moments...

And Gintoki's mind went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup..that's it. Short-ish-ness. Next chapter will focus on the conversation that happened at the Shinsengumi the day before. And then it will continue to the present time. So yea.<strong>

**Until next chapter, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Real Friends

**Hurray for a new chapter! **

**So currently I love the Baragaki arc. Its amazing :D Anyway, enjoy!**

**Review Response:**

**TroublesomeZz: **Suspense is always fun~**  
>little101: <strong>I'm not at liberty to say...but I'll tell ya anyway: He went crazy.**  
>Serena-Loves-Angst: <strong>A lifetime supply? Can't I just give you 300 yen and call it even?  
><strong>DarkAndStormyNight: <strong>Well...they might. You never know *evil grin*  
><strong>Alice P e a c h e s: <strong>Sorry, but thats next chapter. Bloody goodness has to wait. And I sure hope I don't. I dont wanna live the life of a gorilla. D:**  
>TheBlueWolf888: <strong>Yea, came up with the cat randomly and came up with its purpose after I wrote the chapter introducing it. Yay for bloodshed! But thats next chapter.  
><strong>snappl3jacks: <strong>I'm glad you like it! :)  
><strong>Yuu3: <strong>To both of your reviews- Yea, I know. Zura saying that completely left my mind a long time ago. But in all fairness (and not to get away with making this story-well maybe a little), I think Shinpachi and Kagura were more suprised by the fact he fought in the Joi war, and weren't really paying attention to the Shiroyasha part. (To the 2nd review) I'm glad you think its clear. I'm always worried someone won't understand what I'm writing and that its too wordy.

**Setting:** Edo

**Pairing: **None.

**Disclaimer: **Gintama is NOT owned by me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem with Secrets is that they Always Come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Six:

Real friends are the ones who don't care about your past.

_Earlier that day:_

_"I know Yorozuya is Shiroyasha."_

The tension in the silent room was thick enough to slice through it as if it were butter. It felt like hours passed, when in reality it was minutes before Kagura opened her mouth.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"It's not like I have an obligation to tell you. Besides, I only learned recently."

"How recently?"

"When Yorozuya went missing."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was that important to finding that silver permed bastard." Hijikata lit a cigarette, letting it hang loosely between his lips. It was silent again. Eventually, Shinpachi stepped up.

"What exactly is 'Shiroyasha'? ...Besides a man who fought in the war."

"Like I said before, Shiroyasha is said to be a legendary demon-like Joi war patriot. He cut down enemies at an incredible pace, as if he were a demon. He wore white, though it was usually covered in blood that was not his own." Hijikata spoke, taking a drag of his cigarette. He glanced at the crumpled report sitting in the corner of his room. "A report is over there," Hijikata gestured with his hand. Shinpachi retrieved the paper and opened it. Kagura looked over his shoulder as they read it. A man who protected friends rather than the country? They briefly recalled Gintoki saying that "_anywhere within reach of my sword is my country_."

"That does sound like Gin-san," Shinpachi thought aloud.

"Only Gin-chan would protect his friends over the country," Kagura nodded along. Hijikata exhaled smoke.

"So," He gained their attention, "What do you plan on doing now that you know?"

"What do you mean?" Shinpachi questioned.

"Yorozuya is missing and no one has seen him. What are you planning to do? Find him, or not?" The vice commander grabbed his sheathed katana and placed it at his side. There was no hesitation in the immediate responses of:

"Find him, of course." Hijikata held his cigarette between his fingers as a smirk took form on his lips. Yorozuya's trio wouldn't change no matter what.

"What about you, Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi looked to the man.

"The Shinsengumi are involved since Kamui, a space pirate, is involved. And I want to return the favor to that man." Hijikata referred to the wound currently bandaged on his chest. Kondo gave a nod to agree before leaving to find Sougo. "I also have to beat that Yorozuya bastard for getting me involved. Well, the most important thing to do right now is to find what Yorozuya is up to and where he is."

"We'll check the Yorozuya again and then the area Gin-san was last seen," Shinpachi said.

"I will look at reports for any recent sightings of Kamui," Hijikata handed them a card with his number, but he was sure nothing good would come out of it later. He knew that anything involving the Yorozuya was bad was enough to begin a battle or something, and it always somehow managed to come back and bite the Shinsengumi in the ass even if they didn't start it. The Yorozuya underlings nodded to the man and then headed off towards the entrance of the Shinsengumi.

* * *

><p>Tama was sweeping the front of Snack Otose when she noticed Kagura and Shinpachi heading down the street. She had glanced at a retreating figure in an alley that looked strangely like Gintoki, but a cat darting passed her feet made her attention switch to the animal. She watched it run up the steps before seeing Shinpachi and Kagura closer now. She looked back towards the alley, but the figure was completely gone now, and her thermal sensor wasn't picking anything up.<p>

"Ah, Tama-san," Shinpachi greeted when the two stopped in front of the snack shop.

"Hello, Shinpachi-sama, Kagura-sama." Tama returned the greeting. "How did the search for Gintoki-sama go?"

"Not very well," Shinpachi sighed. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell Tama of the Shiroyasha thing. "Did he come by here at all?"

"I did see a figure looking strangely like Gintoki-sama in the alleyway across the street, but before I could confirm it was him, the figure was already gone." Tama reported, pointing to the empty alleyway. The three were silent a moment.

"...Tama-chan, what would you do if you found out something about someone close to you that you never expected?" Kagura asked in the silence.

"As a robot, I tend to look up my employer's background to see what they are like, but I suppose it would depend on the thing I found out about," Tama answered.

"What if it was about fighting in a war?" Kagura tilted her head.

"Is this about Gintoki-sama being a man called the Shiroyasha?" Tama repeated the motion. Silence filled the area for at least thirty seconds as Shinpachi and Kagura just stared at her.

"You mean you knew?" Shinpachi practically yelled at the robot maid.

"As I said before, I tend to look up my employer's background."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagura questioned in the same tone as the glasses boy.

"Even though I look up backgrounds, I don't tend to spill out a person's secrets. If they do not want to tell of their past, then it's not my right to say something about it. Besides, Gintoki-sama is still Gintoki-sama, isn't he? Nothing has changed, correct?" Tama spoke.

"That's true." A new voice entered, making the three look to the entrance of Snack Otose.

"Otose-san," Shinpachi stated. Said woman smoked on a cigarette as she stood next to Catherine at the doorway.

"When I first met that rent-scrounger, it was at my husband's grave. I could tell that he had gone through something, but it wasn't my place to ask. That's why I took him in when he promised to protect me," Otose inhaled the nicotine of her cigarette.

"I wouldn't normally admit it, but that natural perm _did_ save me from my life of crime. Even if he was a crime-committer himself," Catherine added. "He's still a good guy...sometimes."

"It's like everyone says, Shinpachi, Kagura," A new voice behind them said. The two turned to see Otae.

"Nee-san," Shinpachi watched as she smiled.

"It's not those who think someone's past are important is true friends, its those who only care about who someone is today that are true friends. Isn't that right?"

"Anego..." Kagura looked at Otae like she had turned into some philisophical goddess.

"That's why the Gin-san now is the Gin-san we are friends with. It doesn't matter who he was in the past; Shiroysha or not."

"You knew, Nee-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Gorilla-san happened to see me on the street and told me to see what I would think. Of course I punched him and told him it didn't matter to me," Otae smiled innocently.

"That's why you have to find that natural perm and bring him back here," Otose spoke, "so I can get my rent."

"To beat him for disappearing," Catherine chimed in.

"To kick him in his balls for making my little brother worry," Otae piped up.

"To repay his kindness," Tama nodded.

"To get the Gintoki we know back," They all said at the same time. Kagura and Shinpachi were silent a moment before nodding. They held up their fists.

"For Gin-san/chan's return!" They both yelled. The group nodded as they all smiled.

"...But still, we need a clue to find him." Shinpachi remembered.

"Earlier a cat had run up to the Yorozuya. It looked like it had a note attached to it. Perhaps it has something to do with Gintoki-sama," Tama stated, looking up at the Yorozuya's entrance doors. Shinpachi and Kagura nodded and ran up the steps. After opening the doors in a hurry, they found an orange cat with a note attached to it...hissing at Sadaharu as he growled back in the living room.

"Sadaharu, don't eat him!" Kagura lectured to inugami, pulling back on him as Shinpachi picked up the cat and took the note off. "What's it say?" The Yato girl asked.

"It reads...

'_To Kagura and Shinpachi:_

_Sorry for disappearing so suddenly, but Gin-san has something Gin-san needs to do. It involves saving that stupid Zura and his weird duck Elizabeth. _

_I knew if I left without a note, you'd probably beat me up, so I left one. So don't kill Gin-san, okay? _

_Tonight at midnight I''ll be at the port and the third building. So don't go there. Absolutely don't go to THIRD building at the PORT at MIDNIGHT. Okay? Don't disobey your Gin-san. He'll give you 300 yen if you stay home like good kids and don't go the PORT at MIDNIGHT in the THIRD building._

_-Gintoki.' _

_P.S. The cats name is Kin. Return him to the proper owner like a Yorozuya worker should."_

"It sounds like he really wants us to go.." Kagura sighed, "Why doesn't he just say he wants out help like a normal person?"

"That's because its Gin-san," Shinpachi smiled. Kagura grinned,

"Well that's why we like him, right?"

"Yep!"

* * *

><p>At midnight, Kagura, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu arrived at the port. They called Hijikata after they read the note and told him of the port, and the vice commander said the Shinsengumi would be there. He warned them that since Kamui was a space pirate to expect Amanto guarding around the place. However, they were a bit surprised to see humans walking around guarding the place instead. Shinpachi even spotted the lolicon feminist Takechi Henpeita from the Kihetai wandering around. Takasugi was involved too? After quickly texting Hijikata this information, the group of three began to sneak towards the building with a giant three painted on it. They knocked out a couple of people on the way, and stopped just before the entrance of the building. They each gave a nod and peeked around. Their breath hitched.<p>

Gintoki- their Gintoki whos face was currently blocked by hair- was currently covered in blood and stood in the center of a pile of injured -maybe half dead- Kihetai members. A grinning Takasugi chuckled evilly, and a smiling Kamui attacked the silver-permed man, who blocked instantly and went on the offense as the two battled it out. Takasugi grinned even further,

"That's the Shiroyasha I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray for cliffhangers! shot**

***ahem* Yea. Bloodshed next chapter :D And a scary Shiroyasha! Battles too! Yay for Action!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Battles

**So I could give you a whole list of excuses on why this is late, but yea, its late. And I'm sorry. But please enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Response:**

**TroublesomeZz:** Thanks for loving this!  
><strong>little101:<strong> Kagura might...ya never know.  
><strong>DarkAndStormyNight:<strong> Being a tease is fun ya know!  
><strong>Serena-Loves-Angst:<strong> But where do you expect me to get a lifetime supply of Elizabeth plushies?  
><strong>ShikiKage:<strong> Thanks! There is action this chapter, so I hope you think it came out okay.  
><strong>an . co .<strong> **xx:** I love those moments too!  
><strong>TripOverFlatSurfaces:<strong> Gintoki does go crazy for a bit in the Kabukichou arc. Its my favorite arc (besides the Baragaki arc) in the series.  
><strong>TheBlueWolf888:<strong> Cliffhangers are fun :D Some blood this chapter, so I hope you like it!  
><strong>Yaana:<strong> I'm always glad to meet someone with another opinion. Thanks for liking the story!  
><strong>absoluteaoki:<strong> Gintoki in Shiroyasha mode is so insanely awesome.  
><strong>aquamarinegirl:<strong> Yea...I know XD I checked back and looked. But this story is basically slightly AU to begin with since Hijikata knows of Gintoki being Shiroyasha too since the barakgaki arc.  
><strong>ezcap1st:<strong> Points for friendship!  
><strong>ThetrueAmeliaP:<strong> I'm not sure what you mean? To take a guess, would it be the use of whole names or something? Thanks for liking the story though and I appreciate your opinion.  
><strong>MerryGoRound01129:<strong> Hmmm...perhaps there is, perhaps there isn't.  
><strong>Rayls Lleuad:<strong> Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I don't plan on stopping 'till I finish this!

**Setting:** Edo

**Pairing:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Gintama is not owned by me in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem with Secrets is that they Always come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Seven:

Battles are life and death situations.

"G-Gin-chan/san!" The two kids shouted at the same time. Takasugi and Kamui shot quick glances, the latter kicking at the silver-perm, whom of which did not react to the call.

"Tch. Troublesome kids," Takasugi muttered along with a snap of his fingers. In an instant, members of the Kihetai entered the warehouse. With them was the lolicon, Takechi, and the gun-user, Matako. "Well, it doesn't matter. Gintoki's already beyond help. There's nothing they can do."

"Gin-san, what are you doing?" Shinpachi called. No response. He was about to step out to get him, when Takechi stepped in front of him, drawing his sword.

"I don't like fighting, but you're in the way of our plans," With that, Takechi charged at the glasses-boy. Shinpachi countered quickly with his own katana.

"Shinpachi-" Kagura jumped away when bullets flew in her direction.

"Don't even think about it," Matako shot a few more bullets. Kagura opened her umbrella, deflected the bullets, and shot her own amount back. She glanced at Gintoki and Shinpachi, then noticed Sadaharu attacking the lesser members of the Kihetai. He was either biting their heads or peeing on them. Either way seemed to be effective. Turning her attention back to Matako, she moved just in time to dodge a barrage of bullets. "Pay attention, girl."

"Who would want to pay attention to that ugly mug?" She remarked, shooting her own amount of bullets at the other- who dodged with ease.

"Ugly! I'll have you know that Takasugi-sama always looks at me!" The two dove to opposite sides when they both shot at each other again.

"That's because you smell like fish, you horny girl!" Kagura jumped forward, swatting away bullets with her umbrella, and kicked her opponent in the chest. "Your poor family. Having to deal with a horny, ugly failure for a daughter must have made them kill themselves."

"My family loves me!" Matako swept a kick at Kagura's legs, succeeding- making the Yato girl fall back. "Unlike you- you're brother wants you dead." Kagura's eyes grew narrow, and kicked Matako's crotch when she tried to kick her.

"The feeling is mutual." Kagura cracked her knuckles. Matako bent over in pain.

"What an unloving family you have," The blond lashed out, punching the other in the face.

"Not as much as yours," The redhead retorted, retaliating with a punch to the gut. Matako stumbled, getting punched again in the face and then a kick to the side, causing her to go flying off. "At least I know that we want the other dead."

* * *

><p>"Move, you annoying lolicon!" Shinpachi, swinging his sword, shouted.<p>

"I'm not a lolicon; I'm a feminist," Takechi parried, and sung at Shinpachi's side.

"You dirty old man," Shinpachi blocked, being pushed back a little. He shoved forward, knocking the other off balance, and swung downwards for the shoulder.

"You have too many openings," Takechi brought his sword up, knocking the sword out of the brunette's hand, and then cut him up the shoulder. Shinpachi stumbled back, before diving forward and grabbing the hilt of the dropped sword. He brought up the sword in time to block a strike.

"So do you." He quickly knocked blade away, and cut up the other's chest, though it was shallow. He swiftly brought up with a kick to the side, knocking him away for a bit of distance to reposition himself.

"It seems we're at an impasse. Perhaps we should just let the others fight. I'm not a fighter after all. Kids shouldn't be fighting either. Go home." Takechi spoke, not dropping his guard for even a second. Shinpachi was doing the same, replying,

"No way. I'm not leaving until Gin-san does too."

"The only way Takasugi-sama would let him leave would be if he was dead."

"Well that's not gonna happen!" Shinpachi charged forward quickly, and swung the sword harshly. Takechi evaded- though not quickly enough- and now had a shallow graze across his right forearm.

"There's no getting through to you. I suppose the only way to finish this is through force." The lolicon attacked.

* * *

><p>Sadaharu was finishing kicking at several Kihetai members. A few sliced at his legs, and even though they succeeded, the Inugami went on and bit them at once. He had already been shot in the front left leg, but still he went on. His tail swiped at members behind him, sending them flying back. He howled loudly, scaring away some of the members. He was fighting too. For his master. That dumb silver permed master of his, which he knew he loved. That lazy bum master of his, which he knew meant well. That strong and protecting master of his, which he knew was dependable. That samurai master of his, which he knew had to be brought home. For his master, he would fight.<p>

"Oi, Oi, what is with this dog? Why won't it go down?" One of the members shouted. Sadaharu lunged forward and tackled a few more men before pouncing on the next group. He barked in a loud voice, and growled a moment later, sending chills down the men's spines. Nothing would stop the Yorozuya underlings in this fight. Nothing until they brought Gintoki ho-

"Is that all you have, Shiroyasha?" Kamui's voice echoed, making everything come to a stand still with a crash. Kagura and Shinpachi widened their eyes when they looked over. First they noticed the frightening smile of Kamui's; the one he used as he killed people. Their gaze directed to the wall, as smoke rose out of it. Their breath hitched.

Inside the wall's crater, laid Gintoki's unmoving body, bloody and beaten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, don't kill me 'cause its short! shot/**

**I promise that the next chapter will have Gintoki fighting! Promise! So don't hurt me please DX **

**I'll get the next chapter out soon, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8: Light in Darkness

__**Insert lame excuse here: Life issues.  
>Sorry for the late updates. I mean it.<br>Also, sorry, as I won't be able to respond to your reviews today.  
>Enjoy.<br>**

**Setting: **Edo**  
>Pairing: <strong>None**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Gintama is not owned by me. Period.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem with Secrets is that they Always come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Eight:

There's always light within darkness.

He had to stop. He had to stop now. Before he let someone else die. Those dead corpses from his dreams filled his thoughts.

"_You did this to us. You can't protect anything_." The voices echoed in his head.

"Wrong." He thought. "It wasn't me."

"_No? Then why are we dead?_"

"I...I don't know."

"_You don't know. Or you don't want to know_."

"No...shut up."

"_It was you. Admit it_!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Gintoki felt like he was having an out of body experience. He could see the entire warehouse from above when he snapped open his eyes. He could see Sadaharu frozen on top of a group of men. Kagura was in the middle of kicking the blonde. Shinpachi was blocking a sword from the lolicon. Kamui's sick grin gave him chills and Takasugi had been nonchalantly smoking on his pipe, a smirk forming. All their stares were directed on one spot. A dent in the cement wall, containing a silver permed bloody body. Gintoki recognized it as himself.<p>

"Oi, Oi. You can't be serious. This is a dream right? A dream." Gintoki muttered to himself.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura had tried to run to him, but Matako cut her off. With a dark look on her face, the China girl gave a powerful kick to her opponent, sending her into the feminist and through the wall. Shinpachi glanced at Kagura, paling when he recognized the crazed look.

"KAMUI!" Kagura shouted at the top of her lungs, and lunged for her elder brother.

"Kagura-chan, wait!" Shinpachi called after her. Gintoki couldn't believe his eyes. When Kagura had broken her arm back in Yoshiwara, Gintoki failed to get an answer, so he pestered the bespectacled boy. Shinpachi eventually gave in and said Kagura had succumbed to her Yato blood after she broke her arm. Now Gintoki could see for himself. Kagura was making reckless and possible lethal blows to Kamui, who was easily blocking them. Gintoki watched as Shinpachi ran to help, and suddenly Kamui was easily evading both of the Yorozuya underlings. Sadaharu had run up to his unconscious body and began to prod with his nose. He let out a whine, pawing gently at his body's chest.

"Oi, I need to help them."

"_Help who_?" A voice in the back of his mind rang. "_Who can you help_?"

"Shut up, I need to help them." Gintoki was suddenly back in the field of the skeletons and corpses. A skeletal hand grabbed his forearm, and dragged him to the blood soaked ground.

"_Who can you help? You let us die_."

"I told you, I didn't! Stop haunting me!" Gintoki yelled. He blinked, back at the warehouse. He was still having his out of body experience. Shinpachi slid against the ground, holding his right arm, a terrifying look of agony on his face. He let out a yell. "Pattsuan!"

Kagura kicked at Kamui's head, it actually connecting. He stumbled back but quickly responded with a kick at Kagura's stomach. She flew back, landing and clutching her stomach. She no longer looked crazy, so Gintoki figured Shinpachi handled it. They both looked pretty injured however. Shinpachi was still bleeding by his shoulder from the fight before. Kagura had some pretty bad bruising along her arms and some cuts on her face.

"I have no use for weaklings." Kamui's grin suddenly grew bigger, and his eyes became darker. He disappeared suddenly, kicking Shinpachi into Kagura. The two skidded back into the wall. "I wonder how Shiroyasha would react if I killed his underlings why he was busy taking a nap in the wall."

"You," Kagura growled. Gintoki's eyes widened.

"Damn it!" He sank to the ground, running to his body. Sadaharu had pulled it out of the wall, and was sitting next to it, lightly nudging it. Gintoki glanced at Takasugi, who seemed indifferent to the situation, neither looking at his body or the fight going on. Looking back at his physical form, he noticed the blood leaking from his torso and head. "Okay, how does this work? I've seen the movies before. You just gotta sink into it. Like the death gods from Bl-ch do. Okay," Gintoki did exactly as that, but it didn't work. "Whyyyy! I need it to work!" Gintoki furiously scratched at his head.

Sadaharu whined, staring right at the silver haired man. Gintoki blinked.

"Wait. Animals can see spirits right? Sadaharu, can you see me?" The Inugami blinked and shortly nodded.

"Do you know how to get me back to normal?"

Sadaharu stared.

"Oi, are you withholding information?"

A bark in response.

"...I'm fighting with a dog. I must be insane." Gintoki muttered to himself. Kagura's yell of pain snapped him back to reality. "Dammit! I need to wake up!"

* * *

><p>Kagura yelled out in pain when Kamui slammed his foot down on her left leg, probably breaking it. Shinpachi forced out a weak "Kagura-chan" and tried to move from his position in the wall.<p>

"Now then, I think it's time to finish this." Kamui smiled, licking blood off his hand. He walked over to Kagura, who was face down on the ground. He turned her over with his foot and picked her up by the throat. She weakly struggled.

"Kamui," She croaked in a raspy voice.

"I told you before, I have no use for weaklings." Kamui brought his hand back. Kagura's eyes were squeezed shut. She didn't expect to suddenly fall, only to be caught by strong arms.

"Hey, you're too weak. I have no use for you, either, China girl." Kagura's eyes snapped open, looking up at the dull eyes of Okita.

"Basta-" Kagura started to shout, only to cough.

"You, Glasses, and Danna. I don't remember you all being so weak."

"You annoying Super Sadist." Kagura snapped.

"Takasugi-sama!" A voice called from somewhere outside the warehouse. "The Shinsengumi are here!"

Kamui dusted himself off, as he was on the other side.

"A good kick, if I do say so myself," Kamui grinned. "Shall we go, Takasugi?"

"Ah," Takasugi stood.

"Wait, Takasugi Shinsuke. You're under arrest." The group looked over to see Hijikata smoking his cigarette. "Kamui of the Yato clan as well. You're not going anywhere." Kondo Isao made his was to Sadaharu and Gintoki's unmoving body. Sadaharu growled, protectively standing over the silver permed man and glaring at the Shinsengumi commander.

"Easy Sadaharu, not gonna hurt him," Kondo held up his hands, looking over Gintoki. He was bleeding practically everywhere. His face was deathly pale, and his breathing was rugged, shallow, and fast. He needed medical attention quickly.

* * *

><p>As Kondo looked over Gintoki's body, his soul was desperately at his side. Sadaharu glanced at him, giving a soft whine. Taking a shaky breath, Gintoki focused.<p>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up," He murmured repeatedly and putting a transparent hand on his physical form. He exhaled slowly, his thoughts straying back to the dead corpses on a battlefield. "No, focus." The dark thoughts couldn't come back. He had a light. Multiple lights. He had to keep those lights safe.

* * *

><p>"Nng," Hijikata grunted, skidding back a foot and clutching his side as crimson soaked the jacket. Takasugi glanced at his katana, swinging down and clearing it of blood. His disinterested look moved onto Kamui, who was kicking away Okita with an amused expression. Okita held his murderous expression, and swung diagonally at the man. Takasugi's attention drew back to the vice commander. Hijikata charged at him, and he parried and slashed back. The other dodged and attacked his blind side. He evaded and swung the sword. He was blocked, and the two went on to block each other's swings and attacks. Finally, he kicked his opponent away, and Takasugi cut Hijikata's chest, receiving a wound to the non dominant arm's shoulder.<p>

"Kamui. We are leaving. Finish this up," Takasugi called.

"Okay, Takasugi," Kamui grinned, kicking Okita's legs out from under him.

"Takasugi-kun," A lazy voice sang out, "planning to leave so soon?" Takasugi's single eye narrowed when a sharp katana was placed against his neck.

"Shiroyasha. Or rather...Gintoki," The single-eyed man remarked, "I thought you were dead."

"C'mon, you can't get rid of me that easily." Gintoki grinned in his usual irritating way. Hijikata's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"My, I guess I didn't hit you hard enough," Kamui mused from afar, blocking another attack from Sougo. Kondo's eyes widened, realizing Gintoki had taken his sword. Sadaharu barked. Shinpachi and Kagura both widened their eyes.

"Gin-San!"

"Gin-chan!"

"Oh, Kagura, Shinpachi. I don't remember you being this much trouble." Gintoki shifted his gaze.

"What are you talking about Gin-chan? You're the one who-" Kagura stopped herself. Gintoki was pale, covered in blood, and his breathing was ragged.

"Good little kids will stop talking." Gintoki stumbled back when Takasugi finally retaliated.

"Kamui," he stated.

"Okay," Kamui smiled. He kicked Okita away firmly, knocked Hijikata on his side with a punch, and kicked Gintoki's legs out from under him. Gintoki responded weakly with a slash to Yato man, but the other easily sidestepped. Both Kamui and Takasugi disappeared out a back door, and Hijikata and Kondo swiftly followed (after Kondo grabbed his sword back from Gintoki). Okita stayed behind calling for other Shinsengumi officers to get medical help. Gintoki blinked, seeing Sadaharu run up to him, whining in worry. He weakly smiled, his vision blurring. Black dotted his sight soon after, and the last thing he saw was his underlings' concerned faces until he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

><p>Kagura and Shinpachi widened their eyes when Gintoki suddenly went limp and fell over. Sadaharu nudged the body. Okita glanced at the two before watching as paramedics arrived in record time. Two went to them, and two went to Gintoki. Time seemed to blur to the two, and before they knew it, they found themselves in a hospital room, sitting in chairs next to a bed containing an unconscious Gintoki. His condition was not life-threatening any longer, and Kagura was suppressing tears. Shinpachi clenched his fist.<p>

"Shin-chan, Kagura-chan," The two turned their heads to see Otae.

"Anego," Kagura greeted weakly. Otae smiled sadly, and walked up to them. Outside, Kondo, Okita, and Hijikata were standing, listening and leaning on the wall. Each bandaged and annoyed at how Gintoki let himself end up like that and how Takasugi and Kamui got away.

"How is he?"

"Not life-threatening, the doctor had said," Shinpachi reported.

"And you yourselves?"

"Wrapped up in bandages." Kagura lifted a bandaged hand.

"Mentally, I mean."

"What do you mean?" Shinpachi was confused.

"I heard from Kondo-San that he was in bad condition. I figured you two would be..." Otae let the sentence hang.

"Of course we're sad but then Gin-San will be guilty if he sees us like this. So when he wakes up, we will smile and beat him for worrying us," Shinpachi gave a genuine smile.

"Gin-chan's gonna get a throttling," Kagura nodded along, giving a grin.

Gintoki was their light, in the dark loneliness, and his bright silver light drew people to him. And they vaguely knew, their light improved Gintoki's own.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea. Anti-climatic. Sorry. Also, the next chapter will be the last one. So until then, please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Sun Shines Brightest

**H-hey everyone! /shot/**

**I'm very sorry to make you wait so long for this and each chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited, and especially reviewed! Reviewers make my day, and it did every time you guys said you loved it.**

**That being said, this is more of an epilogue than a chapter; Sorry, but I couldn't come up with anything full blown so I decided to just make it a closer. Enjoy!**

**Final Review Response:  
><strong>

**PasserbyA:** Thank you! Please read this last chapter!  
><strong>IcedSoulFairy:<strong> I'm super thankful you've loved this story that much. Please enjoy this one too :)  
><strong>nora-hime-chan:<strong> Thank you for the compliment! I'm happy you've enjoyed reading this!  
><strong>kurasuchi:<strong> Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy this last chapter/epilogue!  
><strong>Yuu3:<strong> Sorry, I hope this will satisfy you're need.  
><strong>TripOverFlatSurfaces:<strong> Ahaha, sorry for that. But I'm glad you've stuck with it this far! Thanks for reading!

**Setting: **Edo**  
>Pairing: <strong>None**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Gintama is not owned by me. Period.

* * *

><p><em>The Problem with Secrets is that they Always come out Eventually.<em>

Chapter Nine:

The Sun Shines its Brightest when You Smile...Wait- Don't Call this a Chapter! It's an Epilogue Damn it!

* * *

><p><em>Two and a Half Months Later<em>

"Listen you, I told you that I'm all healed. Good to go! I'll _back-flip_ for you if that's what it takes!"

"Sakata-san! You only woke up two weeks ago!"

"Two weeks of_ hell_ dammit! I can walk perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>"Kagura-chan, you need to clean up the sukonbu wrappers."<p>

"Why, Megane? You clean up the place anyway!"

"I'm not a maid dammit!" Shinpachi twitched, nearly snapping the broom in half. "What would Gin-san think?"

"Who knows?" Kagura frowned, laying on the couch. When was that perm bastard going to wake up?

"Shinpachi-sama, Kagura-sama." The two turned.

"Tama-san," Shinpachi spoke, surprised.

"I have good news, and Otae-sama gave an idea."

* * *

><p>Gintoki sighed, finally able to leave the hospital after a large argument. He tenderly rubbed his side, recalling that demon nurse kicking him there.<p>

"What kind of nurse hurts a patient?" He muttered to himself. By the time he arrived home, the sun was almost setting. He hopped up the steps two at a time, and went to open the door, only to find it locked. "Damn." He didn't have his key. Heading back down the steps, he sauntered over to Otose's snack bar entrance. He slid it open and called loudly,

"Old woman, do you have the spare key-"

"Surprise!" Lights flickered on, blinding him. He blinked, and noticed almost everyone there- from Otose to Otae, and Kondo to Katsura. Shinpachi and Kagura grinned in front, before both punching him, causing him to fall over.

"_Ow_! What the hell?" Gintoki shouted, nursing his cheek.

"Next time you make us worry, we'll kill you!" Kagura poked him hard in the chest. The two stood, helping him up along the way. "And don't keep secrets! We don't care who you were back then!" The silver perm blinked dumbly, and seeing the others nod in agreement, couldn't help but say,

"Thank you." The two hugged him, before retracting.

"Welcome back Gin-san," Shinpachi greeted, and Kagura followed suit.

"...Im back." Gintoki smiled, the others did too, and the world just seemed to brighten.

_End._


End file.
